Out in an Alley
by Neena14
Summary: Ray is out on his search for someone particular who is beaten up and is found in an alley by the neko jin. a bit Kare. R


**Warning**: a bit violent and bloody. Kai is a bit OOC. A bit cute too (not in 'that' way)

**Disclaimer**: I certainly do not own Bey Blade or anything that has something to do with it. I'm not writing this for any commercial use but only for pure enjoyment. The plot and story however belongs to me and is not to be touched

**A/N**: well this is my first one shot. It is about Kai and Ray **of course** but as far as romance is concerned, you won't find any only good relations. So read and review and please do appreciate my useless efforts. The reason im updating this Fan fiction Today is that i've finally completed my Profile. This fan fiction is also a way to show my happiness since G- Rev is in the house. Now don't take me as crazy (which I am by the way) but the stupid TV has finally received a good blow on the head which made it to change its ways

* * *

Alonely silhouette of a figure was the only thing visible in the heavy rain on the empty streets of Tokyo at that hour. He stopped his charade and stared at the cloudy sky from under the hood of his raincoat. Sighing he picked up his search again. He had been out in this cold and wet night for hours with no such luck of finding what he desperately wanted to find. 

"Where are you?" he spoke into the night to nothing particular

At that moment his cell phone rang. Once under the shade of a small tree, he took out the device from deep within his pocket which somehow wasn't wet like the parts of his whole attire and answered without acknowledging who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" a somber yet worried voice replied

"Out"

He heard the voice sighing, "It's raining" when there was no answer, the caller asked, "Any luck?"

"No"

"Ray listen to me, this is masochism. I know that Kai's missing and all but that does not mean…"

"Max, I'm fine."

"But I know you're not…"

Ray interrupted again, "I might not be coming home tonight. And don't fuss over me, okay?" with that he disconnected the call and switching off his cell, he dropped it back into his pocket.

This was the third night of Kai's disappearance. Obviously the other blade breakers didn't quite took it that seriously as the neko did. What theories they had wasn't something he was about to believe in and thus it led him to worry his head off.

"Kai, you're such a maniac!" Ray kicked hard at the pebble that came in the way in frustration.

A thunder bolt lightened the vast void of clouds and the rain became heavier. Totally soaked now, Ray turned a corner and decided to return home before Hilary really gets mad.

'Why do you do this to us Kai? Why do you do this to me? You know how much I get carried away while thinking about your safety?' Ray sighed. He was tired, he was wet, he was cold and most of all; it all resulted into nothing.

'I better get home now'

But that slipped through Ray's mind immediately when a slight ragging sound reached his ears. Quickly he turned to see if he was being followed. His eyes wandered everywhere but there seemed no sign of any living thing. So he once again resumed walking, this time quite aware to his surroundings and noticed that he was standing at the opening of a dark alley.

'There it is again' he strained his sensitive cat like ears for any sound but all there could be heard was the rain fall and the wild wind howls. 'You're being plainly stupid Ray; no one would be able to detect any breathing sound in this noise. Man, Kai is really affecting my mind'

Relaxed, he picked up his pace again but one could notice the uncertain steps he took as if sure that something was about to happened. Dim golden orbs were surely on high alert.

Ray's head shot up as a strangled cough reached his ears. His conscience told that it came from deep with in the valley. Eyes dashed here and there but since everything was enveloped in a blanket of darkness, nothing could be materialized.

"Hello?" Ray whispered softly. When no reply was given, personally he wasn't expecting any; he stepped into the alley, "is anyone here?"

At the precise moment another bolt of lightning struck, illuminating the dark shadows of the alley. It had also provided some vision for a few mere second but Ray wasn't able to detect any being.

'Nothing' Oh, how wrong he was. Just as he looked away, some slight moment caught his eye. Whipping around he walked in the direction until his knee hit some metal. Making out the object by the feel of his wet hands, it was a dumpster. Walking around it with his hands out stretched, a strange yet familiar odor reached his nostrils; the odor of blood.

"Who's there?" now the peculiar breathing sound had died away but Ray could easily sense something. Crouching a bit, he stretched his hand towards the smell when something made contact with his fingers.

"Ah" what ever it was, it was surely alive. The 'thing' moved when Ray finally came to senses and reached for it again. This time his hand was caught by another wet yet warm hand. Gasping, he tried to jerk away but the grip was strong and somehow his mind seemed to register the touch.

"Kai?" giving up the struggle, his other hand moved to make sure that it was his captain, with pure astonishment and surprise. He was even more flabbergasted when a second hand caught the other free wrist. "Kai is that you?" when there was no answer, he pried to undo the grip which let him go. Now released, Ray didn't waste anytime to check the person out. "Who are you?"

All he got for an answer was a whoosh of breath. Determined to find out whosoever this was, Ray placed his cold hand on where his mind told him would be the face. The figure winced slightly at the touch but the strange carving in the shape of triangles on his cheeks gave him away.

"Kai! What are you doing here? What happened?" Ray babbled out in surprise

"What are 'you' doing here Ray?" the curt reply confirmed him that it was from his stoic captain.

Ray shook his head to clear away the all so possible theories forming into his mind as to why Kai was out in this rain, crouched in an alley. "I … wait. You're the one who should answer that" suddenly Ray remembered something that made his stomach churn, "Kai I smelled blood." He waited for some kind of response which he didn't receive so he continued as if trying not to dare, "are you……hurt, Kai?"

"Go away."

The reply seemed to infuriate the Chinese teen, "Kai I've been out in this night looking for you and that's what I get for being concerned? Well I'm sorry I bothered" but his anger died away soon. He suddenly was able to make out two crimson orbs in the dark. He hadn't realized but Kai had his eyes closed all the time. "Kai, please, are you hurt?"

A strangled sigh reached his pointy ears, "I'm……fine"

"Then what are you doing here, Kai?" he jumped back in surprise as his leader suddenly tried to stand up but fell back all the same. "Kai?"

"Ray, I can take care of myself" the Russian grunted but then gasped out in surprise as he felt a hand touching his torso very gently. Before he could broke the contact, it came to the place of injury which made him wince slightly

"Oh yeah sure you can" Ray took his hand off and stood up

Kai was about to look up when he heard a sound of tearing of some material through the pour. Trying to make out what his team mate was doing, he scanned hard but it was in vain. Giving up, he rested his head again on the brick wall behind him while breathing heavily. His eyes opened tiredly again to make out golden orbs a foot or so away from him on the wound. He finally realized that something was covering up the bleeding place

"Ray…" But Ray's eyes clearly told him to shut it. After roughly bandaging his captain's bruise, golden clashed crimson, which were by then full of weariness.

"Come on Kai" he held out a hand to teen on the ground.

But right there, the fire return in those blazing orbs, "I told you I can take care of…"

"I know very well how much you can take care of yourself Kai." Ray retorted back, "So stop arguing with me and give me your hand." His eyes once more turned back to soft though they still held the commanding, "Please Kai, I'm going to ask you only once more"

Kai's orbs darkened and he looked away but flinched as his own hand was captured in a firm grip. Before he could say anything, an arm made it around his shoulders and he was very gently and slowly hauled to his two feet. He tried hard not to sway but his mind still swirled round and round. Finally finding his ground, he tried to pry off the neko-jin's hand but the action made him lose balance.

"Kai stop it okay?"

Kai turned to see the cat-like eyes but didn't reply. Finding no come back this time, Ray with his now free hand, shrugged off his jacket and with one swift movement covered Kai's shoulder with it. Kai breathed into the warmness and aroma, at last giving in.

Relieve in his small victory, Ray sighed, "we shouldn't be in the rain, especially not you"

"Ray…" the Chinese blader turned to the strangled voice. His captain's head were downcast and his eyes were hidden behind the wet locks of grey hair, a position too vulnerable for this almighty blader. "…don't…" he suddenly coughed and his hand automatically reached for his mouth. Ray's eyes widened and his worry increased as he made out something dark slipping through the pale fingers with the light from the thunder. Once gaining a bit control, Kai continued, "…don't…take me to the…hospital…like this"

Before Ray was to reply, Kai lost consciousness and went limp but Ray moved before his head made contact with the earth. Firmly taking his captain's strong yet lithe frame, he with a bit difficulty, got him on his back. Once settled, he stood up and almost gasped at the weightlessness of the body he then carried. Kai, though not in a woken state, still managed to snake his arms around the neko's torso for keeping balance while his head rested on his shoulder blade.

Ray, now quite comfy with the 'load', walked out of the alley with a small yet worried smile towards the totally different direction of the Dojo

* * *

Kai's crimson orbs opened very gradually once the rain drops had stopped pelting down hard on him and his carrier. Although he had nearly fainted cause of the tiredness and loss of blood, his mind had registered their movements though through a lot dizziness. He lifted his head slightly from the comfortable place on the shoulder and gazed around to find himself in a comparatively large room which they had entered from the French glass windows. 

The long room consisted of a single yet huge bed with two side tables on the right wall. There was a round fur rug in the middle of the polished wooden floor and a dark oak door at the end. The walls were carpeted with one or two frames. An antique dressing table was situated to the opposite side of the bed and another smaller door a few feet away from it which led to the bathroom suite. And that was where Kai was being led. Inside the sparkling white tiled room, there was tub at the far end and another white rug in the corner on which he was slowly being lowered. Kai suppressed his winces at the movement and closed his eyes as his back made contact with the cool surface behind.

Ray got up from where he had settled the injured blader and opened the cabinet to pull out a whole black brief case with a red first aid symbol on it. Placing it near Kai, he got up again to fetch somewarm mint water in a big porcelain bowl which also came from the cabinet above the sink and some towels.

Kai only opened his eyes when he felt someone's presence near him. Ray was making every thing ready for the bandaging. "Ray, you shouldn't…"

"Kai, zip it" with that Ray took off his own jacket as gently as he could and tear Kai's jacket and top away and threw them at the corner in a bloody and wet heap. He tried hard not to gasp at the sight that came before his eyes but all the same let out a long sigh.

The chest of the blader Ray once used to take as the strongest and untouchable person now was battered with old white scars and whip lashes. But the gruesome part was the wound that was still bleeding on the lower left side. There was also a deep lash that started from the right shoulder blade till the elbow. Further more there were cuts and small bruises all over the place and a deep cut at the temple as well.

"Kai…" Ray shook his head, having enough of the sight. "I think I don't even want to know what happened"

Kai looked away but other wise stayed put since Ray was already fiddling with the bandages. He felt a wet soft cloth on his injury but this time didn't flinch and let the neko clean and cover it. His body was too numb to register any hard touches and the pain now seemed part of it so he didn't even feel it anymore. After some time, his mind only came to senses when he heard his team mate's voice.

"I…I don't have any kind of anesthesia Kai, just antiseptic and cleansers"

Kai looked at him and saw him holding a long needle with a slippery blue thread protruding from its end and looking uncertainly at his shoulder which probably had become very pale.

"I don't need any too"

"But…but Kai…"

"Just do it Ray. We are not going to call for any help, got that?"

Ray's lower lip somehow trembled slightly and he tore his eyes off the other. "I can't…"

He suddenly felt a cold hand touching his. He looked up to see into the red molten hues. "Then don't"

"But I…"

"Ray it's not your job"

Ray shook his head, trying hard to clear his hesitancy. "I can't leave you like this Kai" he paused to look over the wound which awaited his treatment, "You're sure it's okay with you?"

Kai closed his eyes again, "I've been through worse. Just get over with it."

"I can see that" the neko muttered under his breath

Inhaling a long breath, Ray proceeded towards the lash with the needle in his trembling and brought it near the white bruised skin. It took all his courage not to back out and scream when the pointy object emerged into his captain's skin. He looked up to see Kai's reaction but saw no change whatsoever. Taking in yet another deep breath, he started his worked, the needle moving simultaneously and making neat and ordered stitches while Ray tried his best not to ponder on his mind's voice which was inquiring savagely as to what the hell he think he was doing.

The only time Kai really showed signs of pain was when Ray reached his shoulder blade. Kai had winced slightly and his whole body tensed up. Being extra careful, Ray placed one hand on his chest, careful not to hurt the injured Russian.

Once the tiring stitching was done, Ray had no problem in bandaging the whole cut. He then took a piece of cotton and antiseptic and started with the small cuts and bruises. After some time, he backed away to observe his handiwork, which was indeed quite neat.

Noticing the breaking of contact, Kai's eyelids opened and looked at Ray who was now staring at his right calf which had not only stained his pants but also the rug below. The Chinese wasted no time and curled the cuffs of the pants till they reached the knees and then once more sighed.

"Kai were you thrown in some kind of a beast cage?" he asked observing the cut that had turned slightly blue.

Kai didn't answer so Ray decided to just get over it and started the usual process of cleaning, stitching and bandaging. It didn't take too long since Ray's hesitancy had faltered. With that done, he cleaned the blood from the feet which were discarded of any material. Afterwards he went to treat the comparatively small cut on the temple which had created a thin line of dried red fluid.

Ray went over the whole body to make sure that he hadn't left anything opened. Satisfied, he stood up and threw the dirty clothing and bandages in the dustbin while placed the bowl now containing crimson liquid in the sink. Washing his hands, he turned to his captain who had his head resting on the now smeared tiles.

"Kai" the blader opened his eyes lazily. "I think its best that you change now and get to bed. And no arguments this time." But Ray had figured that there won't be any since Kai was in no such condition to do so. Helping him on his feet, he half carried him inside the warm room and made way towards the bed. Making sure that his captain was comfortable, he took out a baggy trouser from the cupboard and placed it near where Kai was seated. When Kai didn't move, Ray sighed and decided to do that himself as well.

Ray was quite surprised that Kai hadn't objected. Come to think of it, the Russian was unexpectedly too quiet and the whole silence was killing the raven head. When he was dressed, Ray turned to the Russian,

"Kai, what's wrong?"

When there was no response, he took Kai's chin between his thumb and finger and forced the crimson orbs to meet his golden ones. Nothing else happened and Ray suddenly felt goose bumps appearing on his arms at the sight of the crestfallen eyes. If one would look carefully, those once fiery eyes of the mighty blader that held command, fury and determination, now looked lost, helpless and confused.

"Why are you doing this?" since Ray wasn't really expecting any reply, he started badly when the pale thin lips moved. Letting go off the chin, he raised his eyebrows in a confused manner. "Why are you doing this Ray?" Kai inquired again

Ray opened his mouth to answer but close it when he wasn't able to find one appropriate. "Because…" he began slowly, "because it's my duty as your team mate" Ray mind clearly state that that was plainly incoherent and stupid

"That'sit?" Kai almost whispered

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I need to know" Kai suddenly spoke as if out of his trance and his voice carried hint of command. "Tell me Ray. What went through your mind when you saw me in the alley?"

Ray looked away to stare outside where the rain has not falter at all. "To be entirely honest, I felt scared at first Kai. Seeing you like this isn't every day's treat, you know. But then I realized that I was expecting something like this"

"How come?" came the sober question

Ray turned back, "for god sake Kai, you had been missing for almost three nights and four days; what do you think I would make of it?"

Tiredness suddenly came back and clearly showed itself on Kai's features. "But…why were you so concerned?"

Ray had noticed the change and taking Kai by his slender yet strong shoulder from where that would cause no pain; he pushed him till the two toned head rested on the soft material of the frilled pillow. "Cause I'm your friend and I care Kai. Always keep that in mind"

The crimson hues widened slightly at the answer but wasn't able to reply since a tanned finger stopped him. "You need rest." With that Ray stood but a hand grasped his end of his red sash. Looking back inquiringly, he saw that the red orbs were staring at the ceiling. "What is it?"

"Where are you going?" was the firm response

"To change"

Crimson clashed golden again, "come back to sleep with me. You need it as much as I do"

Ray registered the seemingly hidden request in a shape of a command but nodded all the same. Once released, he took a sleeping trouser for himself before making to the bathroom for a hot shower. Inside, he turned on the tap and warm water gushed over his clothed but already wet body. Finally discarding his attire, he opened the wrap of his ponytail which was a bit tangled and ran fingers through the raven mane trying to straighten the knots.

What a night it had been. He was too tired to think of all the events again. He had obviously been shocked, or more likely, scared at the sight of his captain beaten up against a wall. It had crossed his mind a lot times that he still had no clue whatsoever about the whole incident but it was better not to disturb his captain. Further more, he had quite enough to last one night.

Getting out of the shower, he stretched in a cat-like way and heard cracks coming from his shoulders and joints. Man, he was in need of a long massage but all the same, put on his trouser and dried his hair with the two towels left on the sink counter. Once a bit satisfied that the hair weren't dripping like waterfall, he tied a small loose red ribbon and went in the room, not before taking out some aspirins from the first aid case.

Peering through the steam that emitted from the bathroom, he saw the form of a figure on the bed exactly how he had left it. Going over he placed the tablets on the side table and went out the room to get a glass of water, not noticing that a pair of crimson eyes never left his back.

Kai returned his gaze back to the spot on the ceiling. This whole drama confused him too much. Although he was very exhausted to think anything, his train of thoughts wasn't any where close to halting.

What exactly he had gone through the previous days didn't bother him as much as the fact what Ray had gone through this stormy night. And he was sure that the neko was planning on finding out what exactly happened.

He heard the door close as a figure walked towards the French glass windows and pulled down the blinds. The whole room went dim but the roaring and thundering didn't cut out. Then the steps came to rest at his side and few seconds later, he felt the mattress sag a bit under the other.

Ray got in the bed and with one swift movement, threw the warm blanket gently over him and his captain. Settling his head on his hand with his elbow on the pillow, he turned to face his captain who had yet to make a move.

"Why are you still awake?"

"Thinking"

Ray moved up so that he was face to face with the Russian blader, "well, you don't need that anymore. Go to sleep" Kai gave a single nod and averted his eyes while Ray placed his head on the pillow and shifted his position so the blue triangles were still in sight.

"Goodnight Kai"

"Night"

Ray closed his eyes and exhaustion took over his tired body. He didn't waste a second and welcomed the sleep that awaited him for a long time. But even through this soggy state, he was able to make out those two words whispered which held a lot of significance and meaning to him.

"Thank you Ray"

And then sleep took over his consciousness but he slept smiling through the whole night. As for his comrade beside him, he noticed the curve on the smooth tanned face of the neko-jin and was more than glad that it was he who was the cause of that slight movement of the thin lips.

**

* * *

Crimson orbs opened very slowly, trying to gain a bit consciousness and felt as if something was wrong, something was missing. Moving ever so slightly to one side, they saw the empty space beside his still tired self. **

'Was it a dream?'

Kai looked around a bit again and pain shot up his body. Looking down, he noticed that he had moved his injured leg. Well that explained that it was no such dream if he referring to the rescue and the treatment he had received from his team mate late previous night.

Trying to be more careful this time, he stared at the time piece on the right but making out the blurry figures wasn't all that easy. After blinking for the sixth time, he was able to make 12:47 of the green neon lights.

'12:47? What the hell!'

He bolted up but his back fought against it other wise and fell back on the sheets with the same speed. Shaking his head to clear out that dizziness as well as the pain that coursed throughout his body, he once again sat up but this time very gradually.

Looking around, Kai found himself in the same room as last night but now it seemed brighter. He gazed out of the window to see small droplets of rain still pouring down while the wind whistled nonetheless. The storm had lessened of course but the rain was no where to stop its continuous charade.

Feeling a bit relaxed, he took off the covers and placed his bare feet on the wooden floor. He noticed a pair of towel slippers beside him and put them on. Making up his mind, he stood up with the support of the side table and tried hard to maintain his balance. Though his leg was doing all it could to give away, Kai braced his self and made his way towards the door.

The sudden chillness of the room did its job and he felt shivers going down his spine on his bare chest. But someone particular had kept that in mind as well because it was not long before Kai saw a bath gown resting on the dressing table. Gratefully, Kai put it on and resumed his unbalanced walk towards the door.

Turning the brass knob, he stepped out in the hall where the noise of the rain was even more and so was the coolness. Hearing some noises from the left, he proceeded there and entered from the empty door way in a small but cozy den.

There seated on a velvet couch was none other than the Chinese himself with a mug of steaming tea with golden orbs fixed on the TV screen which was then showing a news bulletin. Sensing someone's presence, Ray finally unglued his eyes from the news lady to stare at his captain with slight wide eyes.

He stared at him for a while before greeting, "morning Kai." with the same exasperated look, he turned back to the TV

Quite confused at the latter's action, Kai took a seat on the same couch and stared at the screen as well since his senses told him that that was the cause of disturbance for the neko.

The young woman was reading a report about a large ware house or more likely what remained of that ware house since half of the roof had collided and so had the walls. There were fire engines accompanied by many police cars on the scene which had been taped by police for trespassing. Along with ash and debris, a few locals were present, some of which were being interrogated by the police officers in blue raincoats.

"…_the police are still having difficulty locating the source of the blaze. According to a few experts on the case, the fire had started from the store room in which only unused waste products were present but one says that someone particular was actually responsible since a junk place doesn't catch a fire it self…"_

Ray averted his eyes to Kai who had snorted on the comment. Kai had his arms closed, something Ray was unable to figure out how at the moment and looked bemused.

"What are you smirking at?"

Kai gave him a bored look but mirth was still visible in his eyes, "isn't it obvious?"

"Apparently not for me Kai"

Kai shrugged and went back to the news which was now showing the different images of the burnt building from different angles.

"…_what piques everyone's curiosity is the fact that eleven dead bodies have been recovered from different places. The most intriguing part is that all of them had been well equipped and armed. Three of them even had brief cases full of drugs with them. Quick analysis shows that six of them had been shot; three locked in an office and the janitor's closet; two strangled to death…"_

Ray's mouth fell opened at the gruesome burnt pictures of the bodies, "six armed thugs shot through the head?"

"What's so surprising about that?"

Ray once again looked at the Russian as if he was in need of going to the mental asylum.

"…_what is a bit assuring is that three of the dead bodies belonged to two of the most successful drug dealers of Tokyo and one serial killer who had escaped the prison a year ago…"_

Ray shook his head and practically heard Kai smirk again.

"…_further reports state that there probably have been another person around to carry out all these tasks and since two revolvers had been found abandoned in a nearby alley, it proves that whosoever the murderer has been, he has escaped once the fire has started…"_

That was all since Ray turned off the screen and turned to stare directly at the smirking teen who now had his eyes closed. Feeling the intense yet inquiring glare he was receiving, Kai opened on eye lid to look at the Chinese

"What?"

"Is there something I need to hear?"

"…I don't think so"

"Kai come on…"

"Forget it Ray, your kitty ears are too sensitive for them" Kai's eyes opened in surprise as he felt someone pinning him down. And he was right; Ray was looking down at him as a predator eyeing its prey.

"Look who's talking? At least I can take on you whenever I want"

"You're underestimating my strength then."'

Ray's eyes narrowed but the playfulness didn't fade away from his eyes. "Aren't we being a bit too talkative here?"

Kai still hadn't moved under his team mate's grip and was looking up at him with raised eye brows, "I was thinking among the same lines for you"

Ray was able to access the message and moved away to sit on the previous spot. "What happened the nights before?"

"You said you think you don't want to know"

Ray thought for a second to remember and answered, "I changed my mind"

"You've seen everything already. There's nothing left to tell" Kai replied motioning towards the TV

Ray's mouth dropped to the floor. He looked to the object Kai was referring then back to him, then at the object, then back like a goldfish deprived of water. "Whoa! Time out" he exclaimed

"You're saying that this whole fire catching incident of a particular ware house consisting of people no one would like for a company is the reason of your disappearance from the dojo for four days since you were the one behind this all?" Ray took a long breath once completing and looked expectantly at his captain for confirmation. Kai's eye brow even rose higher, disappearing behind the locks of hair as he registered the question.

"Not precisely" he asked after a short while

"Then what more?"

Kai wondered whether it was even a good thing to tell the neko. But looking at those orbs, he made up his mind that he at least owed him the truth

With a sober expression now, Kai spoke, "I didn't actually disappear on my own accord. The reason I didn't tell you guys was because I didn't want you to get involve. It would have been dangerous."

"Well I can guess that bit up myself too you know"

Kai closed his eyes, "those drug dealers and I had a bit 'personal' business together. But I wasn't expecting company to be there for welcome. I had been under their 'care' for 3 nights before I broke away. These injuries I sustained came from all those fights in my escape and during my stay there. I didn't come to the dojo, well, because I wasn't in a condition to and I didn't want to face your questions at the moment."

He turned to look at Ray, who looked somehow disturbed, "you killed 11 persons in just getting out of a place?"

"Well technically exiting and escaping are too different terms Ray"

"Why didn't let the police handle them?"

"Because…" Kai looked away, "I had my reasons."

"But Kai, do they really deserve to get killed and then burn trapped in a building"

"You're right, they deserve worse" Ray looked startled at the fire gleaming in those crimson orbs. "Deserving something depends on the extremity of one's actions Ray. Does that answer your question?"

Ray was silent for a minute to absorb those words, "…yeah…"

They both settled in a somehow queer silence. Kai could sense the discomfort the neko was feeling but he didn't seem to know how to make it go away.

"What is this place?" Kai spoke up, trying to distract Ray from the current topic

Ray looked up at his question and stared around before smiling sheepishly, "it's…um…" he gave Kai a glance before continuing, "um…I know I haven't told any of you guys but…this is kind of my home"

Kai's brow once more made its way up, "as in your own home?"

"Yeah, my parents used to come to live in Japan often, especially for business matters. This was their resident and the only one left now. When I came here, I was told about this place. It kind of reminds me of them, that's why I haven't exposed it to the world."

"Why are you afraid of that?"

"Because their property in China was also taken over"

Another silence made its way through. Until it was broken by a sneeze

"Kai you okay?"

"I'm fine"

Ray huffed and placed a hand on his captain's forehead, "I knew you were going to have a fever"

Kai looked annoyed and sneezed yet again

"And flu too" Kai glared at the grinning neko, "come on Kai, you're going to need a lot of rest"

"I just woke up" he protested to the standing teen

"And some chicken soup with a hot water bottle" Ray purposefully took no notice of the other's grimace

"I am certainly not going to…"

"You are certainly not going to make any demands here. Now come on, I need to take your temperature"

Kai opened his mouth but Ray placed his hand on his hips and gave him a much known look at which Kai sighed and carefully stood up, "why do I even bother?"

"You should ponder on that but for now, go to the room, I'll be back in a minute." Ray turned and went into a sideway door which led to the kitchenette. "And by the way Kai, I got your cell out of your shirt. It's on the dresser. You have a miscall from someone"

Nodding, Kai made his way to his resent destination and opened his cell. The number brought a smile on his pale face. Just as he was going to press the redial number, the device beeped softly right on cue. Answering without hesitating, Kai waited for the other to speak up first

"Thank you my friend" came a sober and gentle voice

"Don't mention it Tala"

With that, the phone went off.

Kai smiled at it before making it towards the warm bed that awaits him. It was sure going to take a long time to heal but he didn't care. His worries were over for the moment since a certain red head, a long distance away, was happy. He prayed to whatever deities above that he always remain like this after what he went through.

………………….

Wow! I finished at last. As to what Tala had to say in it, well I'm thinking of writing a prequel. Just to let you know, that 'personal' business of Kai was hooked up with this red head Russian. So guys I would really appreciate your comeback. I think I should right more one shots for now on. Anyway review and tell me what you think. Sorry for making Kai so OOC but that's how the story goes.

Till next time  
Neena14


End file.
